


He's Got the World in his Pocket

by Yuzusholuv



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzusholuv/pseuds/Yuzusholuv
Summary: Part 2?
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	He's Got the World in his Pocket

Shoma was bouncing up and down waiting. It seemed to go on forever, the ringing in his ear. Checking the clock and doing some mental math he confirmed again for the 6th time that yes, this should be a good time to call. 

Finally, FINALLY, he picked up the phone.

“Hello?” came the voice grovely through the phone. Shoma beamed finally hearing that voice again. It had been too long. A month of depriving themselves, of focusing on their respective competitions. They had worlds still to go but Shoma felt they had earned some time together now, both with gold around their neck. Not the most important ones in the eyes of the world but personally very meaningful. 

“Yuzuru! I did it!”

“Oh? Your jumps must have been good then. Congrats I'll have to watch it”

“I thought you always watched your competition Yuzu” Shoma jokingly pouted into the phone.

“Of course I do. I was tired Sho. Napping is good right?”

“Yes. yes. Napping is good. Watching your boyfriend is better”

“Next time you have a cold I’ll remember that”

Shoma giggled glad they could retreat back into the familiar banter. 

It had been a long season. Withdrawing into himself when things were not going well had led to arguments with Yuzuru. They were not pretty. When Yuzuru tried to pull him out of his shell out of his funk Shoma snapped at him reminding him of how he had acted when he was injured. Calling him a hypocrite which enraged Yuzuru. Both of them gave the other the silent treatment until they met again at Nationals. The second they were alone they hugged each other tight and wouldn't let go. Crying into eachothers arms apologies, words of forgiveness, and love.

Shoma could hear Yuzu groan and stretch yawning out a “What did you want to talk about Sho?”

“I uh….” shoma stumbled for a moment, “I know that we said we shouldn't see each other until we got through the season again but….”

“Yeah we still have worlds.”

“Yeah… but i thought… maybe… we could cheat? Tonight?” he finally got out and then the words flew out of him uncontrollably “ I mean it's worked so far. You won 4CC and I finally had a good international competition this season. But that's worth celebrating right? And people have offered to take me out for dinner and do things to celebrate but all I really want is to sit in my hotel room and see you? Talk to you and see your face? No. I really want to be WITH you but i can't fly to Toronto and i…”

“Shoma!”

“Sorry. Sorry….. I just miss you”

Yuzuru chuckled a little “So you want to video call?’”

“Yes. Yes. Sorry I know we said we wouldn’t but…”

“It was your suggestion. If you want to call of course we can. What time baby?”

Butterflies shot off in Shomas stomach every time Yuzu would switch to English to call him a pet name. “Uh. I can text you? I have a little bit more media and I should eat but then I can be free for the night!”

“That works. I’ll see you then?” Shoma smiled. This was right. This felt perfect.

“Yeah. I miss you Yuzu.”

“I miss you too. Go on. The faster you finish with the world the faster you can see me”

Shoma hummed approval and said goodbye. Smiling softly, he walked to his next engagement. He needed to face the world to get back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
